The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to communication systems that handle both voice data and conventional computer data, such as Voice-over-Internet Protocol (IP) communication systems.
As computer networks become more powerful, the boundary between traditional telephony and data communication becomes increasingly blurred. Data can be sent through a computer network, such as a local area network (LAN), as a series of individually addressed packets. Such packets are conventionally used to carry computer data. However, it is also possible to transmit real-time voice data over a packetized network.
One advantage of using a computer network to carry both computer and voice data is that only a single set of wiring is needed. This is particularly advantageous for large businesses where the cost of installing wiring for both computer and telecommunication networks is considerable.
Currently, it is possible to provide real-time voice communication using an Internet protocol (IP) network. An acceptable quality of service can be achieved if the proper compression techniques are used and the network is fast enough to avoid noticeable delays.
However, future applications will dramatically increase the use of local area networks (LANs) for data transfer, including both traditional legacy data transfer and distributed application data transfer between terminals, workstations and servers. In particular, if terminals are upgraded for multimedia capability, such as a single simultaneous session including voice, video and data, there will be significant demands on the processing capabilities of the LAN. Moreover, as voice and data converge in a single application, new features will be expected for all elements in the packet network.